Rift gate
The Rift Gate or Rift Ring is a major Precursor Artifact which allows the user to travel time, it appeared in a secret ending in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and as a major plot point in Jak II. Design The Gate is crafted entirely out of Precursor metal, made up of two rings and other minor objects. The rings spin around while the various objects will move around the gate itself. At first the gate is locked with three small nodes, however when activated they move upwards. Role At the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak, Samos Hagai, Keira Hagai and Daxter find the Rift Gate and the Rift Rider on top of a huge Dark Eco Silo behind a large gate. After defeating Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot and if you collected all 100 Power Cells the Secret Ending will be activated, ending with the opening of the large gate. In Jak II, the group uses the Rift Gate to travel to Haven City in the future. At the end of the game, after defeating Metal Kor, he tries to flee through the gate but gets stuck to it and violently explodes. As the Ring slowly starts to fall apart, Young Samos Hagai and Young Jak use it to travel to the past to the time before The Precursor Legacy whereafter it finally breaks and stops working. It can only be activated with a Rift Rider, which in turns needs the Time Map and Heart of Mar to work. The large metallic circle behind the Rider will start to spin and will fire a blast of electricity at the nodes of the Gate which in turn activates it. Location While the gate is originally found atop of a Dark Eco Silo, behind a large gate, it later can be found in the Metal Head Nest specifically in Metal Kor's lair. Other Rift Gates When the Rift Gate is opened at the beginning of Jak II, Metal Kor says that the last Rift Gate has been opened, implying that there might be others. However, there have been no other references to other Rift Gates in the games so far. Notes Theories * One theory involving the the "Last Rift Gate" question is the idea of a Rift Dimension. This rift dimension is seen during the time travel scene in Jak II. We have seen that in the Precursor Legacy and Jak II there are many Teleport Gates and Warp Gates (miniature rift gates) that lead to many different locations all within the same time. It is possible that every time you enter a rift or warp gate, you enter this dimension of space and time easily as it takes you from point A to point B. However, theoretically speaking; time travel through these rift gates could require opening of many rift gates in this dimension: Point A to Point B to Point C back to Point A in a different time. That could make the Rift Gate that Jak opened the last needed to time travel for Metal Kor which could be why he lived so long. * It might just mean that this is the last time he would need to use the one and only gate there is, considering it is used for time travel. * Another theory is that the rift gate Jak opened was the last Giant Rift Gate in the world. (Kor would have needed this Last Rift Gate opened in the past and in the future to have been able to time travel) Category:Precursor Artifacts